


Secret Admirer

by TruthfulWolfhunter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulWolfhunter/pseuds/TruthfulWolfhunter
Summary: Damian has been getting love notes to his locker at school. He cannot work out who is sending them. So he asks his best friend to help solve the case. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from a friend so I blame him for this dumb shit.

Damian sat at the computer waiting for the analises to finish running. He taped on the keys checking details and readings as the results came up on the screen. 

“>TT<” Damian threw his arms back in frustration. “Nothing! What is the point of having a super computer if it can not help with any investigative work.” 

He pulled out the note again. Analyzing every inch, looking closely at the way the writing curled and where and punctuation was out of place. “I will solve you.” He scowled down at it. 

He heard a noise from behind him. Turning he saw Jon landing ungracefully on to the floor of the cave. “Hi Damian. You are ready to go out on patrol. Mum packed an extra sandwich for you.” He said, placing a paper bag next to Damian on the desk. Taking out his own sandwich he sat up on top of the desk biting into it. “So what's the plan for tonight?” 

Damian grabbed it and took a bite of the sandwich. “Hmm. Take a look at this I need another set of eyes on this problem.” He held out the note to him. 

Jon took it and immediately choked on his food. “Is- th--this a love note?” He managed to get out after some time. 

“It appears to be a letter of affection from an anonymous individual, yes. This is one of several notes I have been receiving in my locker at school.” He turned back to the computer pulling up images of all the notes, “They seem to be simple short statements. Mostly covering how I look or talk,that one is a short ‘poem’ outlining my smile, which I doubt they have ever even seen.” He opened up a few more files showing pictures of the student body at West-Reeve several had been greyed out. “I have managed to eliminate all of my year and several of the more senior classmen I have been put in accelerated classes with.” 

“Err, how you rule them out.” Jon said, looking concerned. 

“I was able to get a hold of samples of their handwriting and used our system to compare the samples to the notes.” Damian said, pulling open a few examples of pictures of homework sheets and text books. “No matches yet so I will have to try to get more writing samples from more students, or start pursuing other leeds.” 

“Damian. It is likely that whoever is writing to you just needs a bit of time. I am sure they will-” 

“No! I have to know who this person is. I need to assess whether they are a suitable partner for me and when they prove to be inadequate I need to, in no uncertain terms, end this silly infatuation.” Damian spoke with certainty and determination his eyes had a flame in them. “But It evades me who they are!” He slammed his hand down. “Does anything about the note there give you any clues?”

“Ummm….” Jon stuttered, looking at the note again. “It is a nice poem about how your smile lights up the room and your eyes look like emeralds. It seems very sweet. The person clearly has been paying a lot of attention to you.” 

“That is actually a good point Jon.” Damian turned to look at his friend.

“Oh?” Jon Beamed, “Thank you!” 

“If this person is paying so much attention I therefore just need to find out who is trailing me at school.” He laced his fingers together and laced his fingers together, “I will need our assistance with this Jon. When at school I will need you to keep an eye on anyone who seems to be keeping closer to me than normal. I will also keep a record. We can then compare notes in a few days and see if we can narrow this list.” 

“Ummm. Ok I can do that.” Jon looked a bit uneasy. “So are we going out on patrol or not?” 

“>TT< Yes.” Damian spun around closing all the files and picking up his mask. “We will patrol Gotham tonight I have intel about a drug ring operating in the south docks which are getting a shipment in.” 

“Great!” Jon said, leaping off the desk, “Well not great for drug deals just more. YAY stopping crime.” 

“As always very astute Kent.” 

He stretched out his arm and Jon grabbed it lifting them both off the ground and throwing Damian onto his back. “Lets go! Super Sons!” He yelled as they sped off into the night.

  
  


-x-x-

  
  


“Nothing!” Damian said, slamming his fist on the table, “We got no intel from this. No matches. Whoever this is is clearly being stealthy.” 

“Damian. I think you really are over thinking this now. Look you just need to be -” 

“Look I got another note. This time it outlines how I look playing soccer. I know I was keeping eyes out for people during that game.” He stormed across the cave, “But he made a mistake. This recent note was put in my gym locker. So unless a girl broke into the boys changing room. Which will mean I will have to reject them off hand for breaking the school rules. Or more likely they are another male student.” He taped on the computer and half the remaining pictures of students went grey. 

“Does that bother you?” Jon said, slowly. 

“What?” Damian turned around to look at Jon. “Does what bother me?”

“That a guy has a crush on you?” Jon said, his ears going slightly pink. He is not used to talking about personal things with Damian it seems so strange. 

“Oh that of course not.” Damian said, turning back to his computer, “It makes no difference to me what gender someone is. I find all appealing enough.”

Jon turned the roughly the colour of a ripe tomato. “Errr. Ummm. Ok that is one way to come out I guess.”

“Umm?” Damian looked back at him. “Oh. Sorry was that not something you were aware of?”

“No. I just assumed you were straight.” Jon rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry about that.”

“It is perfectly fine. I do not care.” Damian spun around back to the screen. “This man though is starting to go up in my opinion. Five notes now and I still have not been able to catch him leaving a single one.” A smirk curled up on the side of his lip. “I will have to set up surveillance cameras.”

“Damian! You can’t set up cameras in school.”    
  


“Why not I already set up microphones and recording devices in the staff rooms and bugged the phone in the principal's office.” Damian said, “Don’t see how cameras are more invasive. It will only be directed at my locker.” 

“You shouldn’t have those either!” Jon yelled. 

“>TT< You are going to make my investigation far harder you know.” 

“Damian!” 

“How about sensor activated cameras on the locker. Would that be an acceptable compromise.” 

“I think you’re going insane over this.” Jon laughed leaning next to Damian. “Come on why does this matter so badly? It is just a few crush notes.” 

“I do not like being observed by a stranger. It is infuriating that I cannot find this person.” Damian spat. 

“Ok. OK” Jon said, raising his hands in defence. “Ok one activated camera but only looking at your locker and only activated upon contact with the locker.” 

“>TT<” Damian spun back to the computer looking at the notes again. 

  
  


-x-x-

  
  


“HOW DARE HE!” Damian stared in disbelief at the footage again. He saw the camera click on and as it started to film, a note was stuck over the spy camera it read.  _ Good try Dami.  _

“How did he find it? How did he even write that small enough it was only a centimeter wide lense?” Damian fumed at the screen. He looked down at the accompanying note that had been dropped in his locker.

_ Been fun sending you these notes I hope you enjoyed reading them. P.S. your hair looks great today.  _

“Wow you look like a mess.” Jon said, landing on the other side of the cave. “You ok man?”

“A school boy should not be outwitting me! This guy is driving me insane.” Damian growled but there was a clint in his eyes. 

“You know, you keep saying these things but you seem to be enjoying this game.” Jon said flying over and smirking down at him. “If I didn’t know any better I say you're starting to like this guy back a little.”

“You have lost it now Kent. I am not ‘enjoying’ this game this person is playing. It is inane and infantile.” Damian said, standing and pushing Jon away. “If he likes me he should act like a man and come out and tell me then.”

“Well…” Jon said, dropping out of the air and tripped as he hit the ground just catching himself. “Maybe he thinks you are the kind of smart ass who will find this endearing? This chasing thing. And You Know What! He's right! You do like this, even if you're too stubborn to admit it.” Jon snapped back. “You have such high standards, maybe he thought that you would reject him outright unless he did something that piqued your interests.” 

“Well he is being dumb now.” Damian said, folding his arms, “To do this he would have to know things about me that no one at that ‘school’ does. He would have to know I have access to spy equipment and know that I have been trained in surveillance. No one there knows that about me other than you.” 

Jon froze. Damian was still just standing there in front of him, arms crossed. Jon could feel his heart pounding way too loud. 

“Ummm.” Jon took a step back slightly. 

“Jon.” Damian raised one eyebrow at him slowly. “Do you have something you want to say?” 

Jon felt like he might faint. This was just meant to be just a couple notes dropped off in Damian’s locker. Just to get his feelings out. He didn’t think beyond that. 

“Ummm.” He stuttered “Nooooo.” He failed to lie.

“>TT< Jon. I know it is you.” Damian said bluntly not moving or altering his facial expression. 

“Damian…. I” Jon wanted to die right here right now. “I am sorry. I just didn’t think you would start getting so into the notes. I just wanted to … I don't even know. It was a lot of fun finding ways to severt your spying and I just thought that…”

“Jon.” Damian held up his hand to stop the boy. “Do you have romantic feelings for me?” 

Jon looked at the ground. He felt like he might cry. He was so embarrassed. “Yes.” He whispered. “I like you a lot Damian. I think you’re wonderful and I want to….” He stopped . He kept his head down, but he heard Damian walk towards him. 

“Jon look at me.” Damian ordered. Jon raised his head realising just how close Damian was to him now. “I accept your offer of courtship.” 

“What?” Jon sniffed, wiping tears away that had started to fall.

“I said. That I am happy to become more than friends Jon. If that is what you are aiming for with this plan of yours.” He smirked at Jon moving his hand up to Jon’s face softly touching it. 

Jon felt a broad smile come across his face. “YES!” He screamed and threw his arms around Damian. Maybe a little too enthusiastically as he ended up sending them both flying backwards onto the ground. He blushed as he realised he was now sprawled on top of Damian. “Sorry.” He went to jump up but Damian cupped his face.

“It is fine.” Damian said, bringing Jon’s face down towards him. The kiss was short and sweet. Breaking apart Jon sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“When did you work out it was me then sending the notes?” 

“The motion sensor. You were the only person who could have possibly gotten to it fast enough to put the note on.”

“Oh. Yer got a bit ambitious there.”

“But you have improved stealth skills a lot.” Damian said, “You are getting much better than when I first met you.” 

“I did impress you then?” Jon smirked. “So it worked getting you obsessed?”

“>TT< It worked to get me interested in finding out more.” Damian frowned, “I was not obsessed.” 

“Sure.” Jon lent down and kissed him again. 

  
  


-x-x-

“Hey Tim, what are you looking at there?” Dick said, leaning over his brother's shoulder at the surveillance footage? “Is that Damian and Jon? Oh did he finally work it out.”

“Yeeep.” Tim said, taking a drink from his coffee. 

“Took him long enough.” Dick laughed. 

“Yer.” Tim looked over the notes on the computer. “You really think a  _ ‘genus, genetically perfe ct  _ _being'_ would be able to read people better than this.” 

“Well good for them.” Dick said, smiling. “Now turn that off. If Damian finds out you were spying on him he will try and kill you again.” 

Tim smirked and shut off the camera feed.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww. Isn't that a sweet stupid story. 
> 
> Hope you like it.


End file.
